Sweet Dreams
by FreakyFreddy123
Summary: It's not an easy being the only ferret on the Barnyard. For Freddy, this is especially true. His life has been nothing else more than twelve years of a complete and utter hell. His friends treat him like crap, his parents hate him, and he's treated like a second class citizen by the other animals. What's a ferret to do. Make sure to Rate and Review. Critiques are recommended.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, ChangelingLover123 here with another story to give you all. Now, I haven't watched Back at the Barnyard in quite some time, so after reading a few stories on this site, I thought i'd give it a shot! Now, I haven't really seen that many dark fanfics about Freddy (with the exception of one that is), so I decided to just make one up for you guys. Now if the topic of suicide is a triggering topic for any of you, click off of the story now, other than that I hope you all enjoy this story.

The sound of raging music and flashing lights flooded the Barnyard like water being poured into a glass. This wasn't a very uncommon scene for the inhabitants of the barnyard, in fact, it was quite common. Today was, yet again, another day for partying. There really wasn't any real reason why they were all celebrating, they just decided to do it. As all the animals in the barn danced, drank, and relaxed, one animal (Freddy the Ferret) was currently staying in the old silo.

Freddy sighed as he paced back and forth on the silo floor. He hadn't thought that he would actually do something as crazy as this, but he just couldn't stand it anymore. He was tired of all of the mocking, tired of all the labels, tired of pretty much everything in his life. He was sick of being treated like dirt by most of the other animal in the barnyard, and being treated like a monster by most, if not all, of the chickens. He was sick of being called an idiot, being called a good-for-nothing, being called a monster. Another thought that crossed his mind was his parents. How they must of hated him for making the decision to live at the Barnyard. He even remembered the things that they had said to him once he admitted (although not one hundred percent true) that he was a vegetarian. Of course, he knew for a fact that all of that was a lie. He was a Ferret, he ate meat, he couldn't control his instincts. He was born as a meat eater, and that's just one of the things that made him hate himself all the more. Freddy plopped down on a barrel that sat at the far corner of the silo, and just stayed quiet. Not talking to himself like usual or making any kind of sound whatsoever. He meditated on how his life had been for the past twelve, or so, years since he came to the barnyard. It certainly wasn't something he enjoyed thinking about. He remembered his friends; Otis, Pip, Pig, Peck, Abby, Duke, and even Bessy. He remembered all of the fun times that they all had together. His favorite memory was when they all met Weird Al. Man was he a funny guy! He continued to dive deeper into his mind for more pleasent memories. Who knew, maybe he would go through with it if he thought of some more good memories. However, nothing came about. The only memories that flooded his mind where one's of abuse, pain, denying who he was, and living a lie. All of these thoughts caused hot tears to flow down the ferret's cheeks. He hated himself for being who he was, he hated thinking about eating chickens all of the time, he was sick and tired of being the only lonely one in the barnyard (despite the fact that everyone else had mates). His body shook violently as the voices inside of his head, that he had tried to keep at bay for many years, all started to mock and degrade him.

"Freak" One voice said

"Monster!" Another said

"Worthless!" Yet another said.

Freddy clasped his ears together with his yellow paws. He tried so hard to make the thoughts go away, but it was all fruitless. No matter what he did, nothing made the voices go away. He tried clasping his ears tighter around his ears The voices in his head began to grow louder and louder as he pressed his paws against his ears as tightly as he could. It didn't take long for the voices in his head to start to take on the voices of his friends. The same words, but with the voices of Abby, Otis, Peck, and the others grew into a crescendo that made the little ferret shake his head in an effort to drown them all out. Minute after minute, the voices continued to grate at his nerves. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He let out a yell, and then fell to the ground in a fetal position, shaking.

"Leave...M..me alone." The ferret sobbed as he shook all the more

After a few minutes of sobbing quietly, Freddy slowly got up. He then made his way over towards the barrel that he had once been sitting on, and pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills and a bottled water. His eyes gave off a relived tone as he carefully unscrewed the bottle. After opening the bottle, he place two pills into his hands. How he managed to get the pills in the first place was a rather tricky one. He had had plenty of time to actually think about what he was going to do. For him, there where many different options to how he was going to commit suicide. The first idea, was simply hanging himself, however he had a fifty-fifty chance of actually breaking his neck on impact, so he didn't bother using that. The next way was by slitting either his wrist or his throat,but he was already suffering enough, he didn't want more. He considered shooting himself, the farmer did carry a small pistol, sadly though it was next to his bedside table. So that was off the table. The only thing that he could find that would not only be painless, but also quick, was the farmer's sleeping pills. It wasn't an easy task getting the pills he had to get the pills from the farmer's medicine cabinet while he was away, but even then he risked the chances of getting caught. Thankfully, that didn't happen. Freddy opened up the water, took the pills, and swallowed them. What he felt afterwards, was a feeling that he hadn't felt in quite some time. Peace. The voices in his head had faded. Not by much, but they did get quieter. Freddy then took another two pills, then another, then another. By then, his entire body was starting to become more and more relaxed. For once in his miserable life, he actually felt peace. The voices in his head disappeared entirely by the time he had downed the last pill. Freddy smiled as tears ran down his face. This was it, he was going away forever. He savored the relaxation some more, before curling himself up into a sleeping position (similar to a dog's) and let his eyes slowly close. Within seconds, he fell into a deep sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Otis and the rest of the gang had finally woke up from their milk induced comas. They found themselves, not in their beds, but scattered in different parts of the Barnyard. Otis was sleeping on a random hay bail, Pig was sleeping on a beam close to the roof, Peck and Abby where sleeping on the stage, and Pip was sleeping in an empty bottle of milk. It didn't take long before they all, groggily that is, made their way towards the middle of the barn floor.

"Okay, let's all agree to never drink more milk than we know what to do with. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone else chimed in.

"Okay, let's all get ourselves cleaned up, and go on some random adventure or something. Oh, and somebody go get Freddy, I think he drank the most Milk and Honey, so he's probably sleeping on the roof or something." Otis said as he rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the headache he was currently suffering.

"I'll do it!" Abby chimed in "Besides, I know my limit."

"You had five glasses of milk Abby." Otis said flatly

"So?" She rubbutled

"Fine, just go get Freddy. I need to get a drink."

"Righty-o!" Abby yelled out

All of the animals stamped their ears at the loud voice Abby had made

"Ahhhh! Voices!" Otis groaned

"Ooops...Sorry." Abby apologized

Abby immediately started looking for Freddy. She made sure to check as many places as she could; the roof, the attic, and even the farmer's house. All were unsuccessful. The final place on her list was the silo. She cursed herself for not checking there in the first place. As she made her way towards the silo, she made sure to get the key under the mat so that she could let herself in. Making her way towards the door, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. This was confusing, then again all of the animals were buzzed last night. She carefully opened up the door, only to discover Freddy, curled up in a ball. She smiled at how cute Freddy looked in that position. She thought about letting Freddy sleep, however Otis had given her a command, and she didn't want to upset him. So she quietly made her way towards the sleeping ferret.

"Hey Freddy, you asleep?" She asked quietly

Nothing..

"Wow Freddy, you must've drank more than a desert buffalo in a river." She said to herself

"Alright Freddy time to get up!" She spoke, this time in her normal tone of voice

Still nothing, not a single sound

Abby started getting annoyed at the stubbornness of the ferret, and walked over towards him.

"I said get up Freddy!" She said, annoyed

She grabbed Freddy, and began shaking him uncontrollably, trying to get him to wake up. It wasn't until she heard a small 'plop' sound. She looked over at what had fallen. It was a pill bottle, an empty one at that. It didn't take long for her to come to the horrid conclusion. In a panic, she shook Freddy harder, yelling.

"Freddy, come on wake up!"

When she failed to get a response, she laid Freddy down and checked his pulse. Thankfully he still had one, but it was very faint. Not wanting to waste any time, she scooped up Freddy and ran as fast as she could to the tractor. All the while she was doing that, she called out.

"Otis, Pig, Pip, everyone! Help!"

Otis and the others immediately heard Abby's cries, and ran as fast as they could to where Abby was. By the time she got on top of the tractor, all of her friends had made there way towards her. Before anyone could ask what she was doing, she said.

"I'll explain everything in a little bit, just get on!" She yelled

Nobody dared try and question why she was acting like that. They just got on the tractor and Abby booked it to the pet hospital.

Don't worry, I plan on making a second chapter to this story, probably tomorrow. SO MAKE SURE TO RATE AND REVIEW.

en she


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take very long for the animals to get to the pet hospital, mostly because of the fact that Abby was driving like a mad women. After quickly changing into some human clothes, Abby and the others ran towards the hospital doors. Upon entering, they were greeted by a receptionist who immediately took notice of the limp ferret in Abby's arms. Before anyone could say anything, Abby rushed towards the front desk with the speed of a bullet, and plopped the ferret down on the receptionist desk.

"Please Nurse" Abby began as tears ran down her face "My pet Ferret got into my medicine cabinet and ate all of my sleeping pills, I found him this morning. He's got a pulse, but he won't wake up!"

The receptionist took the ferret into her arms and immediately called for a doctor on her receptionist phone.

"Doctor Hugh, we've got a code blue. Bring this animal to the emergency room at once!" she shouted

No sooner as she had said those words, a small medical bed was wheeled in. Doctor Hugh, a stalk, lengthy doctor carefully grabbed the ferret and placed him on the girne. He then grabbed a flashlight and opened up one of Freddy's eyelids and shined the light on it. The he pulled out his stethoscope and checked the ferret's heartbeat. It didn't take long for the doctor's face to turn pale. He immediately called for his two assistance.

"Nurse Hem, I need you to bring this ferret into the emergency room immediately!"

Both assistance nodded their heads and quickly brought the ferret to the emergency room. After Freddy had been wheeled into the room, Abby took her seat and buried her hooves into her face and started crying. The other animals, who had to park the tractor while the whole situation was going about, all ran into the hospital lobby and found Abby in her state. They all were worried, but at the same time confused. What was going on? What happened? Why was Freddy being dragged to this hospital? Otis was the first one to go and try and comfort Abby. The others soon followed suit, and all sat themselves down next to the weeping she-cow. Otis placed his hoof on Abby's back as she continued to let out sob after sob. After a few minutes of crying, she soon calmed herself down enough to be able to speak.

"You guys are wondering why I brought you all here aren't ya?" Abby said sniffling

"Yeah, I mean, what's going on? What happened to Freddy?"Otis asked

Abby took a deep breath, and fought the urge to burst out into more tears as she explained what had happened.

"Well...I was out lookin for Freddy, as you had told me to do." She began " I looked everywhere for him; the roof, the farmer's house, even the attic. I then checked the silo, and that's where I found him. He was just lying there, like he was asleep. I called out to him, but he didn't respond to my calls. I then gave him a little shake, and...this fell out of his paw."

Abby then shakily placed the pill bottle into Otis's hoof. It didn't take long for Otis's eyes to go wide with shock. Peck, Pig, and Pip stared at the bottle as well, their faces growing into even more shock than Otis's. Nobody said anything for quite some time. Honestly there really wasn't anything to say at all. They just stared at the pill bottle, and tried to make sense of what had just happened. It didn't take to long for someone to finally say something relating to what they were just told.

"W...Why would he do something l..like that!" Peck said crying

"I don't know Peck...I just don't know." Abby replied back

"I...did...he..." Pip was just at a loss for words

Pig didn't even say anything. He just sat there, eyes widened in shock no doubt.

No one had any idea why Freddy would try and kill himself like that. It just wasn't like him to act like that. As far as they knew, Freddy didn't seem to show any kind of sighs that he was depressed or anything like that. He was just as bubbly and crazy as he had always been. In fact, he was the one that suggested that they all have a party last night. Heck, he even set up most of the decorations for that specific party. Many more questions filled their heads like gasoline in a pickup truck. The more it all came it, the less it was likely to come out.

An hour had passed, and still no word from either the doctor, or the receptionist. The silence was madding, but not as much as the worry that was filling their minds and bodies. Otis and Pig tried to pass the time by reading a few magazines that were spread around the small coffee table in front of them. However, it wasn't very long before they both got bored, and stopped reading. The receptionist immediately took notice and said

"Would you like me to turn on the TV for you guys?"

Peck looked up at her and said

"Sure, that sounds good."

The receptionist pulled out a remote from behind her counter and turned on the tv. It was on the news channel with Hilly Burfurt, but nobody seemed to mind. Besides, they were all still fearful of if Freddy was going to make it or not. After another hour of just news and some sports, the emergency room doors were opened up. Everyone immediately turned their attention to the opened doors, hoping that it was . To their relief, it was. His doctor outfit was covered in some bile, a bit of blood, and was soaked in sweat. The doctor immediately took off his doctor's mask and gave out a sigh. He turned towards the animals that were looking at him, and walked over towards them. As soon as he made his way towards the main lobby, the animals got up and started asking questions.

"Is he okay doc?" Peck asked

"Is he dead?" Pip asked

"How did the surgery go?" Otis asked

The doctor waved his arms in a manner to signal everyone to quite themselves. To which they all did.

"Well." The doctor stated solemnly "I have some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Good news first please." Pig answered

"The good news is that your ferret is still alive. We managed to pump his stomach, and clean out his colon, of all the drugs that he had ingested. You're all quite lucky that he's still alive after that massive dosage of sleeping pills. If you had waited another minute, he would have been gone for good." The doctor said sternly

"Now, here's the bad news." The doctor said, taking off his glasses.

"Despite the fact that your friend is still alive, the effects of the drugs had already started taking it place. Because of this, we had to put him in a medically induced coma. We did this so that his body could recover from the effects of the pills he swallowed."

"How long will he be in the coma for?" Pip asked

"Only for three days. Until then, he won't be able to respond to any of your actions. I guess that's kind of obvious..."

The doctor scratched his chin slightly with his pen, and said

"Be grateful though. If we hadn't put him into that coma, he wouldn't been able to last long at all. If anything we would've had to euthanize him."

The animals eyes became tiny, and there faces became white as ghost.

"Now, before I go to my next patient, I would like for you all to go home and rest."

"Wait, can't we see him?" Pig asked

"As of right now, no. But tomorrow, you can come and visit him. Here is a card with our visiting hours on it."

The doctor then put a small card into Otis's hoof.

"Well, I guess I need to get going. You all have a safe trip back home." said with a smile

The animals nodded their heads and slowly made their way back to the tractor that they had driven just to get there. It was a quiet way back home, and nobody cared. All that was in their minds, was Freddy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next three days went by as slow as slow could be. None of the animals bothered to really do much of anything at that point, with Freddy being in a coma and whatnot. However, when the final day struck, Otis and the rest of the gang hopped onto the tractor and made their way towards the vet hospital. Well, not before they stopped at the store to get a bouquet of flowers to surprise the sleeping ferret. It didn't take too long to get to the hospital, it was about a ten minute drive to get there. When they arrived, everyone ran as fast as they could towards the entrance. Upon entering, they were faced with a rather disgruntled scene that lay before them. Every seat was taken by at least two people. How they managed to get themselves into just one little seat was a mystery that no one could solve. To make matters all the crazier, animals of all shapes and sizes were all scattered about; birds where flying on top of the lamps, dogs and cats were making more noise than a garbage factory, and snakes(as well as other reptiles) were slithering all around the floor. It was all complete and utter chaos! Carefully, Otis and the rest of the animals (disguised as humans of course) made their way towards the desk receptionist. It seemed that she herself was having a rather chaotic day. She was on two phones at the same time, animals were also screaming in her ear canals, and to add insult to injury, a couple of birds pooped on her multicolored hair.

"Ahhh!" The Receptionist yelled out "It took me weeks to get my hair the way that it was!"

The receptionist pouted and, with a plop, sat herself down in her chair. Otis was rather skeptical of whether or not he wanted to interrupt her, especially with the fact that she was in a rather agitated mood, but his main thoughts were on his friend, so he took the chance and approached the counter.

"Uhh. Mam?" Otis asked as he dodged his head from a cockatoo

"Yeah..." The receptionist said in a pouty tone

"We're here to see our Ferret."

"Oh Right!" she said slapping herself in the face "I'm not sure what room he's in, but if you can find he should be able to tell you where he's at."

"Thanks." Otis replied

Within an instant, Otis and his friends made their way out of the lobby room, and into the double doors that contained a large hallway with twenty, or so, doors. As they were making their way down the hallway, was making his way out of one of the rooms, covered in a "rainbow"of blood, bird poop, and sweat.

"Wow!" He said as he wiped his head with a handkerchief.

then looked over at where the animals were standing at.

"Oh! Just the people I was looking for." He exclaimed as he walked over towards them

"So, how is he doc?" Otis asked

"Well, I have some very good news for you all." The doctor said as he pulled out a chart from the lab coat he was wearing

"After some recent test, I've noticed that your ferret is stabilizing very quickly. His blood is thinning out properly, and his body is just about cleaned from the overdose. With that, he should be recuperating very soon. This just means that he'll be waking up very soon. However, I do wish to advise you all to be more careful to make sure that you lock up any kind of drugs so that your ferret won't get into them."

The animals all gave a quick nod in unison as a sign that they all agreed.

"Good. He's in room nine, by the way. He's still asleep, but he should be awake within the next hour or so."

"Thank you so much doctor for your help." Abby said happily

"You're quite welcome. Now if you excuse me, I need to get to my next patient. Apparently this one ate a large dose of nickels."

The doctor gave a grunt as he mumbled under his breath

"That's going to be fun to get out.."

After the doctor made his way out of the doors that lead into the lobby, the animals all made their way towards room nine. Abby carefully took a hold of the doorknob, and twisted it. The door creaked loudly as the door was opening. Upon the door opening, everyone made their way inside. The room itself wasn't very big, but it was nice. The wall was covered with many different types of medical posters, some funny, some not. There were also some potted plants in the corner of the room. All of the animals made their way towards we're Freddy was sleeping. It didn't take long, before they heard Freddy shuffling and groaning slightly.

"Uhh..Where am I? Am I in Heaven? Freddy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes

"Freddy, Freddy, can you hear me?"Otis whispered

Freddy's eyes immediately sprung to life as he heard Otis's voice. He wasn't dead? Freddy looked at the animals that were gathered around his bed. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything. He just lied there, staring at everyone with a angry looking glare. Nobody really took much notice to Freddy's stare, so Abby took the flowers that were in her hoof, and placed them on Freddy's lap.

"I'm glad that your okay Freddy." Abby said

Freddy looked down at the bundle of flowers before him, and then looked back up at his friends. Still with that angry glare.

Otis then pulled out some human clothes, a pair of jeans, long black wig, and t-shirt, and plopped them next to the flowers.

"Thought you might want them." Otis said with a grin

Freddy didn't bother to respond to what Otis had said. He just grabbed the flowers, got up from his bed, walked two feet to the window, opened up the window, and threw the flowers out of said window. The animals all looked at him with confusion, and a bit of worry. Freddy walked back to his bed and began changing from his small hospital gown to the clothes that he had been given by Otis.

"Freddy, are you alright?" Otis asked, confused

Freddy looked at him with a disgusted look, and after he had changed into his clothes, walked out of the room.

"Freddy! Where in the hay do you think your going?!" Otis yelled

Otis and the others all ran out of the room, and fallowed the little ferret in front of them. The others all kept calling out his name, but they got no word from their friend. As soon as he made his way outside of the hospital doors, Otis and the others ran out with him.

"Freddy, what the hay is wrong with you!" Otis yelled "We came here to visit you, we got you flowers, we even got your clothes for you. Why are you acting like this? I mean, we saved your life and..."

" I NEVER ASKED TO BE SAVED!" Freddy screamed

The sudden shock of the scream that Freddy yelled out, all made everyone stop dead in their tracks. Freddy then turned towards them all, his face filled with anger. The sight of this made Otis and the others all take a step back.

" DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IF I WANTED TO BE SAVED I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO MYSELF?!" Freddy yelled as he pointed a finger at them.

Abby was the first to respond to Freddy's question.

"Freddy, why are you acting like this? Why did you want to kill yourself?"

Freddy gave a mocking smirk, and huffed.

"You really wanna know?" He asked in a rather sarcastic way

"Fine, I'll tell you." He spat

Freddy took a deep breath and gave another mocking smirk that made the rest of the animals cringe at the sight.

"Take a look at me." He began "Take a look at my life! What good is there? Ever since I moved into the Barnyard, my life has been nothing but insults, beatings, and denying who I am.

Tears began flowing down Freddy's eyes as he continued his rant.

"I've been treated like a second class citizen for the past twelve years of my life. I've been told by everyone in the Barnyard that I'm nothing. To all of them, I'm not even a Barnyard animal. Hell, I can't play in the Barnyard games! I get beaten around like a freaking toy every day. I get continually insulted by all of the animals on the farm. They call me a freak, they call me monster, they call me a worthless pile of garbage that should just go away!"

The animals all looked at Freddy in shock.

"To make matters all the worse, I have to lie to myself every single day by thinking that I'm a vegetarian. I know that I'm not, but I still do it anyway. You wanna know why? IT'S BECAUSE I'M FORCED TO BY YOU ALL!"

The animals all shuttered in fear at the volume of Freddy's yell.

"But that's not the worst part. No,no,no,no." Freddy said chuckling.

"The worst part, is all of you. Let's start with you Pip."

Pip's eyes widened at the call of his name.

"Is there ever a time you don't make a smart ass comment behind my back? The answer is no, of course. You're nothing but a big let down for others, including me. You don't ever shut your mouth when you should. Also, you barely care about how that makes me feel. It makes me feel like complete and utter crap when you say those things about me. However, your not the worst of the bunch. Let's move on to Peck.

Freddy turned his gaze to the frightened rooster, and pointed his finger at him.

"I know for a fact that you know my secret Peck. Everybody else knows it already, so I know for a fact that you know it too. Yet, you decide to play dumb, and not bother to actually say anything about it. Do you know how much that hurts me? I can't go a single day without freaking out about how you are going to react when I tell you that I have a desire to eat you. It's gotten so bad, to the fact that I had to go to therapy because of it! Why don't you ever say anything to me, huh!? I want you to say something to me! I don't care if it's bad or good, just say something! DON'T MAKE ME SUFFER ANYMORE!"

"I don't have anything against you Pig, nor you Abby, except for the fact that you tolerate the constant abuse that I have to suffer, without saying anything. If I had to say something to you, it would be man up, and act like a friend!"

Freddy took another deep breath, and then focused his gaze on Otis. The hate that he had in his eyes made even a strong bovine like Otis feel like a little calf.

"You." Freddy began "You're the worst of them all."

"Let's start with the fact that you've done more damage, more destruction, more fucked up things than all of the animals in the barnyard combined! You've blown up the barnyard more than once, which really caused me some major mind damage over the past few years! Your leading skills are laughable at best, and abhorrent at worst. Not only are you the main reason why the Barnyard is the way that it is, but you've lied about what you promised that you would do for the Barnyard. Let me see, what was it? Oh yeah. It was "As long as I'm still kickin, no animal will be harmed inside that fence". Remember that Otis? Oh yeah, you don't. You say that I'm stupid, that I'm dumb. You're about as stupid, if not more, than I am!"

Freddy looked at Otis's shocked face, and gave the final blow.

"I'm sure that if Ben was still here, he'd be very disappointed in you."

Otis's gaze went from shocked, to shame. He knew that it was true.

Freddy let out a sigh, and then signaled for a taxi.

"I'm going to go and clear my head. Don't bother waiting up for me!" He said as he made his way into the taxi and slammed the door shut.

The others all looked at each other with forlorn faces. Abby was crying, Otis looked depressed, Peck was bawling his eyes out, and Pip was stunned, and Pig was depressed. After a few minutes, they all somberly walked back to the tractor, and after getting on, made their way back home. The same way as they had done before. In complete and utter scilence.


	4. Chapter 4

As the taxi drove off into the distance, Freddy just sat down and sulked. He honestly couldn't believe that he actually did that. The guilt that was building up inside him,was definitely building up inside of him. However, he was determined to not let it get the best of him. What he said was nothing more, but the full honest truth. There was no doubting it. As the taxi continued to go down further and further down the road, Freddy grabbed a small pack of tissues from the seat pocket in front of him, and opened it up. Grabbing a few tissues, he wiped his eyes and blew his nose. He sighed as he pocketed the small tissue to use for later.

"So where are you heading amigo?"a strong mexican accent sounded from the front seat.

Freddy looked up into the rear view mirror, only to discover a small mexican man sitting in the driver's seat. It took Freddy some time to actually try and remember where he had met him before.

"Uhhh..." Freddy began" Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I worked at that clam restaurant, well I used too that is." The mexican man replied

"Oh.." Freddy said confused.

Freddy remained silent for some time, not really in the mood to stir up any kind of conversation. However, the mexican man in the front seat thought differently.

"So where are you heading amigo?"

"Are there any bars open at the time?" Freddy asked

"Sorry senior, most of the bars are closed at the time." The man responded

"Damn." Freddy muttered under his breath

"However!" The man yelled out in glee "There is a small biker cafe about two miles from where I picked you up at. They have the best margaritas ever."

"I guess that sounds good." Freddy said wiping his nose once again "I'll go there then."

"Good choice senior." The man said with a smile

A few minutes passed, and everything was silent. Not a single word was uttered during the duration of the taxi ride. Upon the taxi arriving at the cafe, Freddy paid the man with a twenty dollar bill, and thanked him for his service. The mexican man smiled and waved his hand goodbye as he drove off. Freddy looked up at the small cafe that lay before him. It didn't take long for him to recognize the place. It was the same cafe that Otis, Miles, and the others stole all those bikes to get to Daisy's birth. Man where those good times, it was a shame that she left the barnyard. After finishing his ride down memory lane, he entered into the bar. Inside, was something out of movie. The entire place was filled to the brim with bikers of all shapes and sizes. Some bikers wore heavy amounts of leather, others had tattoos that ran down their arms like water, and others were just in typical jeans and sleeveless t-shirts. Surprising enough, despite the place being filled, nobody took any notice of him. No one even glanced down to look at him. Freddy didn't seem to mind this, if anything he was glad that no one noticed him. He really wasn't in the mood to put up a fight with any of the bikers. Seeing as how they could easily snap him in two with their meaty fist. Freddy walked down the long bar to try and find an empty seat. After some time searching, he found one at the far end of the bar. He climbed up on the seat, and rested his arms on the polished wood surface in front of him.

"What can I get for you today sir?"

The sudden question made Freddy jump slightly. Thankfully he hadn't fallen off of his chair. Freddy looked up at the man in front of him. He was dressed in a stereotypical bartender fashion. Large button up white shirt, black slacks, black belt, and a rag in his hand.

"Uhh..What do got that's strong?" Freddy asked

"Well, not much I can say that for one." The bartender said with a slightly disappointed tone in his voice.

"The manager here really isn't all for strong alcohol, with the drunk driving incidents happening increasing this year that is."

Freddy looked disappointed for a moment, but soon perked up and asked

"Do you have any chocolate drinks?"

"Yes we do actually, our famous Mud Slides are to die for. Not literally, I hope."

"I take one." Freddy said slamming a small stack of bills down on the counter

"Coming right up!" The bartender said collecting the money.

Less than five minutes later, the bartender came back with a big glass. Inside of the glass was a caramel like color substance drizzled with a generous helping of chocolate sauce, a heavy dose of whipped cream, and five cherries decorating the top.

"Wow" Freddy began "That's big!"

"You bet it's big." The Bartender said with a smirk

"Now you enjoy that drink of yours. If you want another, just holler." The bartender said as he made his way over towards another customer.

Freddy carefully grasped the straw, and started sucking the chocolatey mess down his throat. That bartender was right, this was delicious. The drink itself had a bit of a bitter taste to it at first, but the creamy chocolate sauce that was buried inside the cup helped overcome the bitter flavor of the irish cream liquor. Sip after sip, Freddy savored the sweet taste, he was even starting to get a bit of a buzz after finishing it. He liked this buzz.

"Hey bartender, can I get another one over here?" Freddy yelled out.

The Bartender gave a sly grin, and went to make another mudslide for the ferret. Once it arrived, Freddy sucked it up with all the excitement of a child in a candy store. Drink after drink, Freddy continued to gulp down more and more drinks. Soon, he was really buzzed and loving it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated my story for some time. It's just been a crazy past couple of weeks. I hope you all enjoy chapter 5 of Sweet Dreams. Oh, and have a happy and blessed Easter!**

The tractor holding the barnyard animals came to a screeching halt as it pulled up towards the red barn. All of the animals just sat there on the tractor and sighed. After some time, the animals, one by one, started to hop off of the tractor. Everyone, with the exception of Otis that is, walked into the barn and made their ways towards their respective stalls. Abby, as she made her way towards the doors, looked at where Otis was heading to. He was heading for Ben's Hill, the spot were Otis's father Ben was buried after an attack by a bunch of coyotes a few years back. He seemed to be going there to go and blow off some steam that was, supposedly, building up inside of him. She didn't blame him. After that little rant from Freddy, it wouldn't be very surprising if he decided to do that. Abby, Pig, Peck, and Pip made there way towards their respective stalls, and just stayed there without much of a word to be said. It didn't take long for Otis to come back to the barn and join everyone else in their game of despair. Hours passed, and there was little to be heard, with the exception of Peck weeping in his stall that is. Abby, surprising enough, wasn't all that bothered at what had happened. I mean, sure she wasn't very happy with what Freddy said to her, or to the others, but she knew that there had to be a reason why Freddy would snap like that.

"Why would Freddy yell at us like that?" Abby whispered to herself

Despite the question, she knew what the answer was. Freddy had made it very clear why he decided to try and off himself like that. She didn't blame him. Hell, if she had to deal with that kind of crap, she wouldn't think twice about doing what Freddy had passed, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get herself asleep. She tried everything that she could; Reading a book, Drinking hot milk, and even jogging in her stall. However, all was fruitless. She just gave up, and sat down on her bedside. She looked over at her alarm clock that was beside her bed and read the time. 1:20 a.m, it read. Taking in a deep sigh, Abby got up and started pacing around her room. She soon got sick of doing that, and just decided to go out on the tractor for a quick drive around the town to clear her head. She got into her disguise , opened up her stall door, walked carefully outside (trying not to wake up her friends), got on the tractor that was still parked outside the barnyard doors, turned the key, and started driving. The drive itself wasn't really as satisfying as she had thought it would've been, but she kept on going. As she drove slowly down the dirt road that lead towards the town, she thought about were Freddy would be at at this time. Thoughts of the worst kind of thing started to pour into her mind at a fast rate. Images of Freddy beaten and bloody by street gangs, raped and exposed by perverted men, and dead in an ally way all started to make Abby start to worry more and more. Soon, after the final image, she started going from the sensitive cow that she was, to the mean, bulky, tom-boyish kind of person that she usually went into if she was pissed off enough. Her breathing became more and more lower pitched, as her eyes dilating. She looked up at the large dirt road ahead of her and said in her manly-like voice.

"Don't worry Freddy. I'm coming to get you!"

She then shifted the tractor into full gear, and rammed the gas with her hoof with such force that the peddle itself was buried into the metal of the tractor. The speed of the tractor was so fast that it literally took less than 2.5 seconds to get where she wanted to get at. The Local Biker Diner and Pub. She knew for a fact that was were Freddy was at. Heck, he even said that he was going to go and "clear his head". If that wasn't code for going to the bar, then she was an idiot. Plus, she had an alcoholic uncle, as known as her crazy uncle, that suffered from Bipolar disorder. He would normally go from his crazy self, to a depressed, self-loathing cow that would go to pubs and get himself drunk.

Abby walked towards the biker bar with a force that could've caused an earthquake if could. As she made her way towards the door, she styled up her hair, pulled up her clothing to look nice, gave a cheerful smile, and then kicked the door down with such force that the door unhinged and fell to the floor, in pieces, with a thud. As she looked up, she saw all of the bar patrons, mostly members of biker gangs, all gathered at one table or another. All taking shots of alcohol, or munching on nachos and other beer food. Nobody even seemed to notice the fact that the door was gone. They just resumed with their usual bull crap. Abby walked into the bar, smashing the remaining pieces of the door into small splinters of wood. She started making her way over towards the bar, when she was stopped by one of the biker men. The man was covered from head to foot in black leather covered in skulls and small metal spikes. He had a large goatee mustache, long brown hair with a ponytail, a biker helmet on sitting on his head, gloves on his hands, and knife around his beefy neck.

"Well hello pretty lady." The large biker man said seductively

Abby gagged, the biker's breath smelled like cheap whisky.

"Sir, have you seen my friend? He's about yay high, orange, and.." Abby was cut off with the biker letting out a large belch.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." The biker replied as he licked his lips.

Abby looked at the biker with disgust, she already had enough crap to deal with, now she had to deal with this son of a bitch too?

"Look, I just want to know where my friend is, could you just give me an answer already?" Abby said aggravated " I had enough crap to deal with today!"

The biker just laughed even more.

" Oh, I'd be honored to give you some info pretty lady. But how about a big kiss first." The biker said puckering his lips.

"Listen to me buddy!" Abby said pissed off " Lay off me, or else!"

"Or what? What are you going to do..."

WHAM!

Abby gave the perverted biker a big punch in the face that, quite literally, sent the man flying out of the bar and all the way to the moon. A loud "AHHHHHH!" could be heard as he was launched into the air. All of the bikers, including the bartender, looked up at the massive hole in the roof that was were the biker guy crashed, then they looked at Abby. Abby then screamed

"NOW LISTEN HERE, ALL OF YOU!" She said snorting

"I HAVE HAD ONE HELL OF A DAY TODAY, AND I DON'T WANT ANYMORE BULL CRAP FROM ANYONE ANYMORE! GOT THAT!"

All the people there in the bar quickly went back to doing what they were doing. None of them even dared to look up at Abby from then on there. Abby calmed herself down, and slowly approached the bar. The bartender looked at her, and cowered.

"Please don't hurt me!" The bartender said freaking out

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know were my friend is." Abby replied reassuringly

"What does he look like?" The bartender asked

"He's about 3'5", has orange skin, wears jeans and t-shirt, long hair." Abby began

"Oh, that guy!" The bartender said pointing a finger in the air.

"Well, he just left."

"WHAT!" Abby yelled

"Don't kill me please!" The bartender said as he got on his knees and begged.

"Sorry...Well, thanks anyway." Abby said

"N..No problem."

Abby then walked out of the bar, and made her way towards the parking lot. In a fit of anger, she kicked a trashcan out of it's usual spot that it was in. Now, were was she going to find Freddy? Just as she was about to get back on the tractor, she heard a loud bang coming from the alleyway next to the bar. The noise itself caused Abby to jump with fright, however she quickly got over it and made her way over towards the alleyway. No sooner as she had walked into the alley, that she found Freddy. Abby quickly went up to him to check and see if he was still breathing, and thankfully he still way. She let out a sigh of relief, and slowly picked up the unconscious ferret into her arms. Thankfully, he didn't look hurt. With the exception of a few scrapes and bruises, he looked fine. Abby carefully carried him back to the tractor and drove him home.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning sunshine shined through the window of Freddy's stall, the light landing on the face of the unconscious ferret. Freddy groaned as he struggled to open his eyes in a way that wouldn't cause him to become blind. Upon opening his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't at the bar anymore, but in his stall. This was rather confusing for Freddy, he could've sworn that he passed out in the alleyway next the bar. Why was he back at the barnyard? Just as he was about to comprehend some more about how he had gotten home so quickly, he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Ah..Hangover." Freddy said as he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

The pain he was going through was rather intense. Then again, he did drink about six mudslides that night, so it wasn't really that surprising why he was feeling the way that he was. After sitting up in his bean bag bed, he tried recalling what had happened that night. He remembered the drinking, the alleyway, but that was about it. There really wasn't anything else he could recall. Rubbing his temples once more, Freddy got up from his bed (even though his body was literally screaming for him to get back in) and made his way towards the mirror next to his room. He looked at himself in the mirror, and was rather freaked out at what he was looking at. His fur was all matted and bit dirty, his eyes were bloodshot and iris where blue instead of brown, he had cow licks all over his body, and there where even some small cuts and bruises on his body. Freddy smelled himself, and nearly threw up. He was used to smelling things that were pretty bad, but this smell was something that was very new to him, and he didn't like that at all. He immediately walked out of his stall, and made his way towards the shower room/bathroom and took himself a nice, hot bath. The feeling of the warm water running down his body was rather invigorating. After taking in a large drink of warm water, he turned the water off and wrapped himself in a towel. He stepped out the shower room, and felt like a million bucks, with the exception of his headache that he was still suffering. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed some headache medicine and took it with some water. A few minutes later, and he felt better. After leaving the kitchen, and making his way into his room, he plopped himself down on his bean bag bed. He savored the soft feeling of his bed, and was about to nod off back to sleep, when he smelled something. It smelled like something amazing, something that he hadn't smelled in a very long time. Freddy's mouth began to drool as he fallowed the scent of whatever. The smell took him towards the main entrance of the barnyard. There he saw all of his friends,giving awkward smiles, and a table(which gave off the scent) covered in a blue sheet. He looked at them with confusion and then guilt. He remembered all that he had said to them the day before. All the yelling, screaming, and swearing all came rushing back to him like a pitcher throwing a baseball. Freddy bit his lip, his ears drooped, and then said

"Guys...About yesterday, I..."

Freddy was then cut off by Otis

"Freddy, it's okay."

Freddy's ears perked up at that short answer Otis had given him.

"Freddy, we're not angry at you. If anything, we deserved all of it."

Freddy grabbed at his tail and started biting it, which he normally does when he's nervous, and said

"Still, but I shouldn't have said what I said back there."

Otis gave a small smile and said

"Freddy, you had every right to yell at us."

Freddy stopped talking and just watched

"We know that we've been pretty bad to you in the past, and we want to let you know that we're very sorry for what we did to you for all those years."

Otis said giving another small smile.

Freddy's eye's started watering slightly, but then his face turned from happy to stern in a matter of seconds. That was it? Just a sorry? This wasn't going to roll with him.

"If you honestly think that I'm just going to let you get away with an "I'm Sorry" then you've got another thing coming!" Freddy said angrly

"Your right Freddy." Otis began " There is honestly nothing that we can say that could ever repair what we've done to you. So, we have all decided to show how much we really love you."

Freddy's ears perked up once again, and he cocked an eyebrow at what was being said to him.

"Allow me to start first." Otis said " It was wrong of me and my Dad to try and turn you into something that your not. A vegetarian that is. So, what I've decided to do, is that I am going to take away that rule and let you be who you don't worry. Pig went and stocked a bunch of meat for you in the fridges in the kitchen. If you need more, just ask and Pig will go and get more for you."

Freddy's jaw nearly dropped at what he had just heard. He was going to say something, but Otis began speaking again.

"And now Freddy, Peck would like to say something to you." Otis said as he gestured towards Peck.

Peck took a step forward and began speaking.

"I know that we've had our up's and down's in the past, and I know that we have always went through all of that. However, what I've done to you for all those years was not only wrong, but harmful to you as well."

Peck began tearing up as he continued to speak.

"Your not a freak Freddy. Your not a freak for being who you are. Your a ferret, and ferrets eat meat, specifically chicken that is. And you where right, I did know your secret for quite some time. I want you to know Freddy that I'm okay with it. It's nothing to be ashamed about at all. You can't control your desires, it's just not possible. I'm sorry for not saying anything to you in the past. I want you to know Freddy that your my best friend in the whole world, and nothing will ever change that at all."

Peck then wiped some of his tears from his eyes, and stepped back. Freddy was now the verge of bawling his eyes out like a baby. The next animal, or in this case animals, to step forward where Abby, Pig and Pip. Pig spoke for all three of them.

"Hey Freddy." Pig began " Look, I want you to know that you where right for calling me out back there. If anything, it was an eye opener for all of us. I promise Freddy to defend you when you need me. Also, Pip has officially sworn to never make anymore wise cracks at you again. Also we got you front row seats to the next Flabba concert this week as well. "

Abby and Pip nodded there heads to show that they agreed as well.

Freddy couldn't contain himself anymore, he just lunged at them with a big hug and started bawling like a baby.

"Thank you, Thank you. Thank you all so much." Freddy said crying

"Your welcome Freddy. I promise that we will treat you better from now on." Otis said.

Freddy sniffled, and they all gathered themselves together for a group hug. After a few minutes, they all broke the hug. Otis gave a small smirk, and grabbed at the blue sheet on the table.

"Well, as our way of really apologizing to you, we thought we'd get you a nice breakfast."

Otis then yanked the sheet off of the table, and Freddy's eyes went wide with joy. On the table where the fallowing; Two buckets of fried chicken, a large , Chicken Livers (deep fried), a chocolate cake, a bucket of grilled chicken, turkey jerky, chicken salad, and host of many other chicken dishes. Freddy smiled at everyone, and said.

"Thank you all. I love you so much."

"We love you Freddy, and we mean it." Otis said giving a thumbs up.

Freddy hopped up on the table and started chowing down on his meal. As he bit into the crunchy fried chicken, he felt all of his problems fade away in an instant. He knew that this was going to be the start of a better life. And he couldn't have been happier.


End file.
